


After Hours

by antisocialpath



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpath/pseuds/antisocialpath
Summary: The house has gone to bed, all but one footman and one chauffeur...





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Okey dokey, this is set around season 1 of Downton Abbey, just one late night. Sorry if it sucks, but it was just for fun more than anything. As always, I apologise in advance for grammar/spelling errors! Leave me some Kudos if you didn't hate it!

It was an ordinary evening at Downton, a few of the staff were still up. Though it was quite late there remained unfinished chores, O’Brien sat in the kitchen mending a hole that had formed in the side of her Lady-Ship’s glove. Her concentration was fixed on her needle and thread, Thomas was watching her morbidly. His mind seemed somewhere else, he blew smoke out of his mouth and leaned back in his seat. 

Carson entered the room where the two sat, “Has everyone gone off to bed then?” He asked in his proper tone, though you could hear he was exhausted and done with the day.

“It seems that way.” Replied Thomas as he exhaled clouds of smoke, balancing his fag between his fingers.

“Right” said Carson, “I’m off too, then.”

“Night.” Spoke O’Brien not shifting her attention, Carson left and after a moment O’Brien began packing her sewing box up and stood from her seat.

“You too?” Said Thomas coldly, “some of us sleep believe it or not.” She replied cunningly, “besides, Branson’s still working on his repairs.” 

Thomas turned his head ever so slightly to the door, “You don’t say.” 

“I wouldn’t get on his bad side, he isn’t William. He’ll bite back.” 

“I bet.” Thomas replied, he snapped back at once. “Night then.” He said, “Night” replied the woman as she disappeared.

He tried to not let the gravel under his feet crunch to loud as he emerged from the building, he approached the garage casually, his cigarette between his lips. 

Branson was under the car humming to himself, he heard the footsteps. “Mrs. Hughes I’ve told you I’ll finish up soon, don’t worry’ bout me now.” He said.

His legs were sticking out the front of the car, Thomas was leaning on the bonnet looking down at the bottom half of the man.

“Mrs. Hughes please---“ he said harmlessly as he rolled out from under the machine, he was startled to find Thomas Barrow peering down at him solemnly. 

“Not who you expected?” He asked, Branson rolled his eyes and stood to face the man. “What do you want Barrow?” He asked as he turned away and started closing each of the car doors, Thomas observed him silently.

“As is would appear it’s just us.” Said Thomas as he leaned on the car and blew smoke out into the hot summer air, Branson closed all the doors and had come back around.

“What are you really here for Barrow?” He asked as he polished the review mirrors, “well,” replied Thomas as he moved closer to Branson.

Thomas was less than a meter behind the man, watching him.

Branson paying no attention to Thomas’ presence let out a sharp inhale as he felt the man embrace him from behind. 

Barrow was surprised, he’d expected Branson to act a little more hysterically. But it took a moment for him to react, Thomas wondering if perhaps Branson might actually be liking this.

Thomas held Branson’s hips with his warm hands, his body so close to the other mans. He held his cigarette in his lips, but alas Branson turned around to face him suddenly. Why must this moment have to shatter?

“What the hell are you doing?” He said as he pushed the man off of him, Thomas looked at him with a sharp eye and an alluring smirk. And gave look that managed to say “you know you want to.”

Suddenly Branson moved closer, he took the cigarette from Barrows lips and threw it out into the nights air and began pressing his mouth onto His. Their mouths felt of heaven to one another, their grips on each other were firm and tight. 

Barrow raised his hands to Branson’s face and began kissing back passionately, running his fingers through the man’s hair.

After a moment Branson stopped to catch his breath, “the hell am I doing...” he said under his breath aggressively. He then slammed Thomas onto the hood of the car, he moved on top of him and continued kissing. 

His tongue entered Thomas’ mouth and danced with his, tingles flushed their bodies. Thomas on his back, his jet-black hair messed and his body almost numb with pleasure.

Branson playing an unsuspected dominate role, forcing himself onto Thomas. He loved this, and Barrow did too. 

There was a brief break, Thomas saw this an opportunity to un-do his trousers, he moved his hands down and Branson quickly rushed to help him.

Branson shimmied down and pressed his hand on Barrows chest for him to lay back and enjoy…

“Jesus.” Spat Thomas in a horrified tone, “what is it?” Hurried Branson, “your hands are freezing.” Branson rolled his eyes and Thomas resisted moaning too dramatically, but this would be a hard task. 

Thomas lay back and slid his hands under his head to support it, his breathing grew heavy as Branson moved harder and faster and so wonderfully. 

His inhales and exhales of pleasure were music to Branson’s ears, he felt the electricity their bodies seemed to be charging. 

“Oh god…” He exhaled and filled Branson’s---

“What the bloody hell?” Shrieked a voice and both of their heads shot up, Branson’s mouth unable to open now.

“Lady-Sybil…” Said Thomas, still catching his breath.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNN!


End file.
